memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Winfield
| Place of birth = Los Angeles, California, USA | Date of death = (age 64) | Place of death = Los Angeles, California, USA | Characters = Clark Terrell ( , above) Dathon ( , below) | Image2 = Dathon.jpg }} Actor Paul Winfield is best known to Star Trek fans for playing Captain Clark Terrell in and Captain Dathon in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . Winfield was the cousin of one-time TOS guest star William Marshall. The two appeared together in the 1977 thriller Twilight's Last Gleaming. Marshall passed away in 2003. In his afterword in the novelization of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode , Steven Barnes noted that Winfield's film characters tended not to survive and that they usually died to protect white characters. Awards and nominations Winfield received an Oscar nomination in 1973 for his leading role in the film Sounder, at the time being only the third African-American to be nominated for the award. One of his final acting appearances was a made-for-television remake of this film in 2003. (Actress Janet MacLachlan, from , also had a role in the original Sounder.) Winfield earned his first Emmy Award nomination for his portrayal of Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. in the 1978 mini-series King. Fellow Trek alumni Cliff de Young and Roy Jenson also had roles in this series, which earned eight other Emmy nominations, including Best Limited Series. In 1979, Winfield received a second Emmy nomination for his role as Dr. Horace Huguley in the acclaimed mini-series Roots: The Next Generations. He was a part of an ensemble cast which also included DS9's Brock Peters and Bernie Casey, TOS's Logan Ramsey, Percy Rodriguez, and Jason Wingreen, TNG guest actor Albert Hall, Trek movie actor Bill Quinn, and frequent Trek guests Bruce French and John Rubinstein. In 1995, Winfield won his first Emmy Award (his third nomination) for his 1994 guest appearance in an episode of Picket Fences, a series which starred actor Ray Walston, also known as Boothby from TNG and VOY. Other works Early career Winfield became known to television audiences for his role as Paul Cameron, 's love interest, in the NBC sitcom Julia. Winfield played Paul from 1968 through 1970; when he left in the latter year, he was replaced by TOS guest actor Fred Williamson as Steve Bruce. In addition, Winfield guest-starred in such programs as Perry Mason (in an episode with Anthony Caruso and Seamon Glass), (with Sid Haig), Ironside (two episodes, including one with Gene Lyons), The High Chaparral (starring Henry Darrow), and Mannix (in an episode with Susan Oliver). In 1973, nearly ten years before The Wrath of Khan, Winfield appeared alongside his future co-star William Shatner (as well as Darleen Carr and France Nuyen) in the 1973 TV movie The Horror at 37,000 Feet. Following his Oscar nomination, Winfield starred in the film Conrack (1974), in which he co-starred with future Star Trek guest actress Madge Sinclair (whom he would appear with again in the 1993 mini-series Queen: The Story of an American Family). In 1977, he starred in Damnation Alley, which featured TOS guest actor Seamon Glass in a small role. The following year he starred in the film A Hero Ain't Nothin' But a Sandwich, which featured future Star Trek: Enterprise guest star Bill Cobbs. Winfield worked with Robert Hooks on several projects, beginning with the 1972 "blaxploitation" film Trouble Man. This was followed by the 1979 TV mini-series Backstairs at the White House, which featured Winfield's Wrath of Khan co-star Bibi Besch, as well other Trek alumni such as Noble Willingham and Bill Quinn. Winfield, Hooks, and Besch would also co-star with each other in the 1981 made-for-television movie The Sophisticated Gents, which featured Bernie Casey and Alfre Woodard. The following year Winfield and Hooks co-starred together in the TV movie Sister, Sister. Later career Winfield is well known for his role in the 1984 classic The Terminator (also featuring frequent Trek guest actors, Brian Thompson and Dick Miller, as well as Earl Boen). He would follow this with roles in such films as Presumed Innocent (1990, with Tucker Smallwood), Cliffhanger (1993, alongside Bruce McGill), and Mars Attacks! (1996, alongside Michael Reilly Burke and Jeanne Mori). He also had recurring roles on the television series Wiseguy, L.A. Law and Touched by an Angel. He appeared with Stephen Collins in two TV mini-series. The first was 1982's The Blue and the Gray, which also featured the likes of Robin Gammell, Gregg Henry, William Lucking, Charles Napier, Duncan Regehr, Dan Shor, and Noble Willingham. The second was 1993's Scarlett, the sequel to Gone with the Wind which starred Colm Meaney. In 1995, Winfield guest-starred in the "GROPOS" episode of the science fiction series Babylon 5. Art Chudabala also appeared in this episode, along with series regulars Andreas Katsulas and Bill Mumy. Winfield was one of many Star Trek alumni to lend their voice to the animated series Gargoyles. The others include Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, and Michael Dorn from Star Trek: The Next Generation, Avery Brooks from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Kate Mulgrew from Star Trek: Voyager, Nichelle Nichols from Star Trek: The Original Series, and notable guest actors David Warner and W. Morgan Sheppard. He has also voiced in two different animated Batman series: the 1990s version, in an episode which also featured the voices of John de Lancie and Loren Lester; and the more recent Batman Beyond, on which he voiced the character of District Attorney Sam Young in several episodes. Other Star Trek actors he worked with on the latter series include Teri Garr, Larry Cedar, Clyde Kusatsu, and Michael McKean. Winfield's final acting appearance was in the penultimate episode of Touched by an Angel on 26 April 2003. Personal life and death Winfield was born in Los Angeles, California. He attended four colleges: the University of Portland, Stanford University, Los Angeles City College, and the University of California at Los Angeles. He was openly gay in his private life, though he remained discreet about this fact in public. Winfield, who battled obesity and diabetes, died of a heart attack in 2004 at the age of 64 in Los Angeles, where he was born. He is interred at Forest Lawn Memorial Park in the Hollywood Hills with his partner of 30 years, architect Charles Gillan, Jr., who died of bone cancer in 2002. External links * * Winfield, Paul Winfield, Paul Winfield, Paul de:Paul Winfield es:Paul Winfield